


My first kiss went a little like this...

by SUNicorn (Strider_Sis)



Series: Samezuka/Iwatobi Shippy Drabbles [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Crack, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nitori technically isn't even mentioned but he's there, SO MUCH FLUFF, Truth or Dare, joint swim team parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strider_Sis/pseuds/SUNicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the joint Samezuka-Iwatobi relay team party, Nagisa instigates a game of Truth or dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My first kiss went a little like this...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this super-fast for Free! 69MINS on tumblr. It's not even really edited very well, and definitely not beta'd.  
> The prompt was First Kiss, and I was recently dragged into MakoNagi shipping hell, which is a cold and lonely place. So here, have this cute, fluffy thing. I'm sorry it's not very intense MakoNagi- this entire thing is light and fluffy as a cloud. 
> 
> Also, Nitori isn't even mentioned by name once and I apologize. He is very precious to me, and I wish I could have figured out how to work him in. If I do another Free! 69MINS prompt I will make him the main character and make a series for the prompt fills.
> 
> Okay, that's all the shop-keeping notes. I hope you guys like it!

“Who was your first kiss?”

 

It was Rin asking the question, of course.  If it had anything to do with romance, you could bet it was Rin.  The room went quiet with suspense, the focus of the Samezuka and Iwatobi medley relay teams zeroing in on Nagisa, who had a slowly-widening grin on his face.  A few of the younger members shifted forward on the tatami of Haru’s living room in anticipation.  The joint party had quickly devolved into silliness, and Nagisa had implemented one of his favourite games, Truth or Dare.  It was now his turn to answer a ‘truth’, and his eagerness nearly put the other’s on edge.

 

He took a deep breath.  

 

“Mako-chan!” Nagisa cheered happily.  A chorus of disbelief went up as Makoto covered his flushed cheeks with both hands, Haruka turning to shoot him a surprised look that would speak volumes if Makoto could bring himself to open his eyes to see it.  

 

“What the fuck, seriously?!  How did that happen?!” demanded Rin, leaning forward.  Nagisa laughed in pure glee at the discord he had caused.

 

“You really want to know?” Nagisa teased.  

 

“Yes!”

 

“Welllll…”

 

A whimper from Makoto.  There was no stopping Nagisa now.

 

“It was after Rin-chan left for Australia!  The swim club was going to be closing soon.  I’d been starting to wonder about first kisses, since Rin-chan is such a hopeless romantic-”

 

“Oi!” protested Rin, embarrassed.  Sousuke smiled mockingly.  

 

“Don’t deny it Rin,” he chided.  “Or do you want me to remind you of the many proofs backing that up?”

 

“Yeah Rin-chan, stop interrupting my story!”

 

Rin flapped his lips soundlessly for a moment before settling back down with a grumble.

 

“ Anyway, I had been wondering about what my first kiss would be like, and I started to get worried.  What if it was horrible?  What if it was with someone I didn’t like?  What if it was with someone I liked, but they didn’t like me?  I kept worrying, and worrying, and eventually Mako-chan noticed and asked me what was wrong.  As I was explaining, it hit me!  Mako-chan is really nice, and I like Mako-chan a whooooooole lot!  Even if I was bad at it, Mako-chan would be nice about it!  So…”

 

Rei sighed, pressing the fingers of one hand to his temple.  “So you asked Makoto-senpai to kiss you.”

 

“Rei-chan, no fair!  I had them in suspense!”   
  
“I highly doubt that.  It was a logical conclusion based on the provided facts that anyone could have come to.”

 

“ Rei -chan, you’re being boring again and interrupting my story!”

 

“I’m simply stating that-”

 

“Anyway, Rei-chan’s right.  I asked Mako-chan to be my first kiss!  And after thinking it over a little bit he said it was okay!  So Mako-chan was my first kiss!”

 

Nagisa looked very pleased with himself as he wrapped up his story.  Makoto looked ready to sink into the tatami.  Everyone else was either uninterested, bewildered, or enamoured with the story.  Momotarou in particular was grinning widely.  

 

“Nice Nagisacchi!  Much better than  my first kiss story!”

 

Sousuke scoffed.  “As if you  have a first kiss story.”

 

As the room dissolved into teasing and the accompanying protests, Haruka got up to make himself some fried mackerel while he processed this new information Makoto had failed to disclose to him before- likely because Haruka had been so hung up over Rin leaving.

 

Nagisa crawled over to Makoto and plopped down beside him, beaming up at the larger boy.  

 

“Did you have to tell them?” Makoto whimpered, red up to the tips of his ears.

 

“Aw, come on Mako-chan!  It’s a cute story!  Besides, you’re a good kisser!”

 

“Nagi sa! ”  Makoto cried, and Nagisa devolved into happy giggles, leaning into his side.  Makoto couldn’t help but smile down at him anyway.  That had been his first kiss too after all, even if the retelling of the story had been embarrassing.


End file.
